


Music in Our Minds

by DoreyG



Series: Shake it Off [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Episode Tag, Episode tag: s01e21 Ragtag, F/F, First Time, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Partially Clothed Sex, because nobody is good with emotions, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I get up at five."</p>
<p>"Okay," She blinks, sighs, crosses her arms before her chest and arches an eyebrow that <i>should</i> hopefully say everything, "is that another weird kind of come on, or...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music in Our Minds

"I get up at five."

"Okay," She blinks, sighs, crosses her arms before her chest and arches an eyebrow that _should_ hopefully say everything, "is that another weird kind of come on, or...?"

May, to her credit, doesn't look surprised.

May, less to her credit, doesn't look much of anything at _all_. Only tilts her head, flashes that same flutter of a smile that was so confusing the last time and breathes out through her nose in a way that really shouldn't be distracting, "excuse me?"

"Oh, come _on_ ," she almost throws her arms up in the air, before remembering that _hey, expensive laptop_ and stopping herself at the last moment. Hesitates for a second instead, then slowly slides the laptop off her legs and rises to her feet, "surely you remember kissing me the last time we were alone together?"

"Yes," the answer is quite typically May, the flutter of a smile remains to _taunt_ her, "your point being?"

She stares for a moment.

She _stares_ for a moment, actually gives into the urge to _throw her arms up in the air_ because she's having trouble thinking of anything less dramatic to show her frustration, "my point _being_ that... Ugh. You can be the most frustrating person in the world sometimes, you know that?"

"I was aware," she wants to kiss that flutter _so_ \- whoa, okay, that's a sudden segue that she wasn't much expecting, "is there anything else?"

She's not much against it, though.

Not at _all_ against it, really.

"Just..." She sighs through her nose, looks away for a grounding moment, glances back at May's flickering face only when she can trust herself not to be entirely stupid, "this is going to sound _incredibly_ Hallmarky, and also kind of needy which is not at _all_ my style, _but_. Did it mean something to you? The kiss."

And now it's _May's_ turn to stare. A little taken aback, a little caught in a way that makes nerves inevitably tickle over her skin.

"Because I've had enough of kissing people who don't really mean it," she shifts a little underneath it, resists the urge to hug herself. Coiling into a ball does nothing, coiling into a ball only makes getting hurt easier, "or... Kissing people who mean it, but in a completely creepy way. Or kissing people who are HYDRA. Or kissing people who are kind of evil and know it but don't really care and-"

"Skye."

" _Agh_."

"Skye," May - Melinda - repeats with the patience of a saint. Finally rises to her own feet, takes a step forward and presses an ever so gentle hand against her arm, "I meant it. In a way that is not 'creepy', not HYDRA and _certainly_ not kind of evil."

She just _looks_ for a moment.

Wow, there are tears pooling in her eyes and her shoulders are shaking and a tiredly terrified feeling is clawing at her gut. _That's_ kind of embarrassing.

"Skye-"

But the tiredly terrified feeling, when she looks at it because you should always look such things in the eye, is only at the memory of- _him_. The past heartbreak, the scars still folded around her heart.

"Are you-?"

And May, when she looks at May because she's pretty sure that you should always look Melinda Mays in the eye too, is in the present. Not flinching from the breaks, soothing the scars in a way that she can't even pretend to understand.

"Al-?"

And, hey, that amount of safety _must_ be worth running towards. Right?

May - Melinda - seems somewhat surprised by her kiss, but doesn't _really_ do anything so common as protest. She hesitates for a second, yes, but once that second is over she surges just as eagerly as before - takes her face in hand and opens her mouth in a way that sends desire shooting right through her veins.

_Mmmm_.

In one smooth movement, one that involves May - _Melinda_ \- stepping back and her shuffling eagerly forward, they come against the bed. In another slightly less smooth movement they sprawl back onto it, her on top and May moving eagerly underneath.

_Yes_.

If not for long, because May - _Melinda_! - is a control freak in all things. Ever. To the point where even her dreams are probably neatly filed away in a mental office of _boringness_. One moment she's on top, pressing her hips down and laughing into surprisingly soft lips. The next she's on her back, yelping in surprise as May smirks happily down at her.

_Okay_.

"Unfair-" she gasps, but only for about a moment. Because May - and, goddammit, she will _work_ on proper names when she can think rationally again - is already leaning back in with a purposeful glint to her eyes. Lips soft, hands rough... And working on the buttons of her shirt. Wow, now isn't that a surprise.

_Perfect_.

May, being May, deals with the buttons of her shirt with slightly creepy speed. Is tugging her up and pulling it down her arms before she can even blink. She's surprised for a moment, and then simply chalks it up to May being _May_ and leans in to nip playfully at the line of her neck. Wriggles her hands up to play gently with the zip...

Is caught, and pushed back to the bed again before she can even get a thought in edgeways.

"...No?"

"Not today," May offers, looking her mostly bare top half over with the kind of relish that _almost_ makes up for the lack of totally awesome mutual sexytimes, "maybe soon, though. We'll see."

And, okay, she _would_ protest that more - because an _almost_ is still an almost and she's always been a bit needy like that - but May is already sliding her rough fingers along the straps of her bra. And, really, she _is_ only human.

(Probably.)

(Best not to think of that right now.)

She arches herself up again, just to help with the whole naked thing that she's totally on board with, and May chuckles softly. Trails her fingers only a second longer before losing her patience - isn't _that_ something to put on the resume - and heading straight for the clasp. Opening it with a speed that sends her giggling, in a totally and utterly helpful way.

May's eyebrows, she can read them so very well after all, immediately ask her if she's going to be like this the whole way through. She snorts herself to a respectful halt in reply, arches her own eyebrow in return and blesses the gift of _practice_ as she shakes her bra over her shoulders and down her arms.

And...

Yep, most definitely also going on the resume. May actually pauses for a few seconds, watches the revelation of her boobs with appreciative eyes. Normally she's slightly shifty at this moment, desperately pushing the pace so they can get on to the far less thinky parts. Now... She's comfortable, revelling in the attention, sinking back to the bed and baring herself with a kind of confidence that only comes from true trust.

(Huh. Slightly sudden.)

(Best to ignore that too.)

"Skye," May says, appreciation writ clear on her face, and leans in - a smooth press of wet lips and open mouth that leaves her gasping.

Her nipples have always been sensitive, and May seems to grasp that _instinctively_. Probably with her super spy senses, or something. She hovers above them for an instant, lips just touching, and breathes slowly - leaving her arching off the bed, writhing, biting her lip to desperately hold back the moans.

And-

Er, _wow_. She hopes that the others are all currently distracted by what they're actually supposed to be doing, because otherwise there is going to be _trouble_.

May is obviously good at this, _possibly_ (probably) the best that she's ever had. She moves her tongue gently at first, and then with ever increasing speed. Up and down across her nipple, faster and faster. The pressure is maddening, the sight of May's dark head on her chest even more so. A keen builds in her throat, growing louder with every passing moment.

And then May, being May, _changes her tactics_. She draws back for a second, long enough for the beginning of a curse to start building in the back of her throat, and then alters the movement of her tongue. Turns it from a long sweep, over and over again, to an eddying circle - catching her nipple in a way that makes her eyes close and her head fall back.

And then-

_Another_ pause.

But that's alright, because May is only shifting between them. Bringing her hand up, as the curse crawls further up her throat, to gently trace around her other nipple. Using her distraction, because holy _fuck_ , to switch her tactics yet again - back to a slow rub, a gentle pressure that leaves the air crashing out of her lungs and her back arching off the bed.

And-

_And_ -

Just as she's starting to regain her equilibrium from that, _just_ as she's starting to regain her bearings, May switches _again_. Goes back to the circling, goes back to the maddening pressure around one of her most sensitive areas, goes _back_. Keeps circling, spinning, pressing. Keeps moving her tongue, her fingers, her _mouth_.

And-

_And_ -

_And_ -!

Then moves completely. Releases her nipple with a _pop_ , moves her fingers away at the same moment and kisses down over the curve of her breast. Heading for the _far_ less sensitive area of her stomach with a speed that frazzles her already buzzing brain even more.

"... _Seriously_?!"

May only hums into her stomach, an amused vibration that sends her hands angrily clawing in the sheets. Keeps moving her lips downwards, _away_ from her nipples and boobs and _interesting_ parts, with a speed that is frankly _insulting_.

Because, _honestly_ -

May reaches the top of her jeans in roughly a few seconds.

-What on _earth_ -

May opens her jeans with quick and professional fingers, coaxes her to grumpily arch up her hips and draws them down her thighs with a professionalism that she really shouldn't find hot.

-Could be interesting-

And then, when her jeans are low enough - E.G. over her feet and on the ground - gets started on her underwear. Hooks her fingers under the sides, slides them down with even more speed. Leaves her bare and open in a way that, again, _probably_ shouldn't be hot.

- _Down_ -

... _Oh_.

(She's an idiot.)

( _Again_ with the thinking.)

May trails a slow finger across her before slowly dipping in, a single pump and twist that leaves her fingers scrabbling at the sheets again. Pleased by the reaction, and why shouldn't she be because _wow_ , she smirks up at her. _Removes_ the finger, what the _hell_ , takes a deep breath and-

_Mm_.

Okay, yet another thing that she can _almost_ forgive.

One, two.

Already hyped up, it's enough to send her _writhing_ in the sheets. Bucking her hips and clawing her hands and making noises that she _really_ hopes can't be heard because good _god_ would that be embarrassing. Not that she would care, probably. May's hair is brushing her thighs, May's hands are gently firm on her knees. She'd like to see _anybody_ give a flying fuck against that.

Three, four.

Her breath rattles in her chest, her hair is probably becoming a tangled mess upon the pillow and she's starting to lose track of most extraneous parts. She'd be embarrassed, again, but that tends to _happen_ with amazing sex. She'd be embarrassed, almost certainly, but May's getting into her stride and she _does_ have certain priorities.

Five, six.

Like the sweet, hot press of May's mouth. Like the firm, safe grip of her fingers on her knees. Like the faintly itchy, faintly tickly brush of May's hair against her thighs. Like the shaking of her limbs. Like the shuddering pleasure spreading out from between her legs. Like _sex_.

Seven.

Like the warm feeling, burning sudden and fierce in her chest.

Eight.

Like the safe glow, allowing her to relax for the first time since SHIELD fell and everything she'd ever wanted became meaningless yet again.

Nine.

Like May, soothing her jagged edges and fitting into her gaps in a way that she didn't even know was possible.

_Ten_.

_Like_ -

And then May is moving down and moving closer and thrusting her tongue up and _in_. And, quite frankly, she's going to cast aside vague thoughts of what she should be focusing on in favour of _actually focusing on it_.

... _Mm_.

"Wow," she breathes in the aftermath, and forces herself clumsily up on her elbows to look at May - May, who has drawn back and is looking up at her with something scarily close to fondness written across her face, "that..."

May arches her eyebrow as she trails off, makes the kind of face that seems calculated to make her laugh. A proper laugh, the kind that's been stuck in her throat since... Again, the weight of everything.

The weight of everything, that has now started to lift, "well, I'm going to have to update my very extensive rankings. A- _hem_."

May smiles at her again, an open smile that would've left her faintly terrified before, and-

She's alright.

She's _alright_. For the first time in what feels like forever, she's actually alright.

"Are you sure you don't want me to-?"

"Soon," and, by May's smile, she's alright too. And so everything - just for once, just for this moment – is… _Okay_ , "maybe at five."


End file.
